


Blair's Wreath's

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Wreath, homemade presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair sees a new way to make homemade wreaths and knew that Jim would love one.  He's counting on everyone else liking theirs too.





	Blair's Wreath's

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Holiday Wreath** – due 12th Dec/revealed 13th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Pretty straightforward, which just means it will be more fun if you come up with some cool take on it. :-) What's the weirdest material you can think of to incorporate in a wreath?
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *12* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 13th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Blair’s Wreath’s **

Jim was beginning to feel slighted by his roommate. For the last four days Blair wouldn’t come out of his room and wouldn’t let Jim come in.

“Chief, would you like me to order some dinner for us?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Then I can finish my homemade presents for everyone tonight. Thanks, man.”

Why can’t I see it?” Jim asked. 

“You’re not even hungry, are you? You just wanted me to show you what I’m making. Am I right?”

“I’m a little hungry,” Jim teased. 

“I’m almost done and I’ll show you because I want your honest opinion. If you think they’re stupid looking tell me the truth. Okay?”

“Deal, Blair. Now go finish and I really will order something for dinner in about 30 minutes.”

Blair practically ran into his bedroom to keep working on his projects. They were very time consuming and he sure hoped everyone liked their gift. When all was said and done, he easily spent about 30 bucks on every wreath. They were very cool though. 

They were simple but took time to make. Blair was having a blast doing them. He made one for William, Sally, Simon, Rhonda, Joel, Rafe, Henri, Jim and two of the neighbors. 

He had taken a wire hanger and shaped it into a circle. He took the first piece of candy, any kind, and rubber-banded it to the wire hanger. Then he just kept adding pieces making it bigger and wonderfully Season appropriate. It took a lot of candy, but someone was going to be thrilled. Blair liked using a big selection to fill up the wreaths. 

Jim knocked on the door and pleaded, “Please can I see what you’re working on?”

“Come on in. You can tell me truthfully if you like them or not.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Wreath-candy%20one_zpshatlnds3.jpg.html)

Blair showed him the wreath and Jim brightened up with cheer. “These are fantastic, Blair. You did a good job and I love the assortment of candy you used. Do you need boxes?”

“This is the best part. I put them each in a Christmas pillow case. The matching one goes inside the other. All I do is slide the wreath in and it’s done.”

“It’s perfect. I can’t wait to see their faces. Are you taking them to work?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, that’s why I’m trying to finish by tonight. Would you like to help?”

Jim smiled. “I would love to help you, Chief. But I suggest you eat dinner first. It’s here and your stomach is growling. It’ll be a fun night for us. How many are left?”

“Two, but I started both of them. Not too much is needed on either of them. You’ll do one and I’ll do the other. I can’t wait to hand them out tomorrow,” Blair said, happily. 

Jim answered the door and paid for their food. Blair was thrilled. He loved Thai food. Jim of course knew exactly what to order for him. 

As they ate dinner, Blair told Jim more about making the wreaths and Jim decided he would make a couple for some people he knew too. 

Presents are perfect when they are homemade and thoughtful.


End file.
